


Not-so-anonymous Love Letter

by Daaishi



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Confession, F/F, Fluff, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daaishi/pseuds/Daaishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayumi requested for Miki to translate a letter for her loved one, but she didn't expect it to turn out like this. Not that she minded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-so-anonymous Love Letter

Miki found it laughable and also cute that all the members used her to translate stuff in English. It kind of gave her confidence in her English skills and motivation to continue learning. She gave them English phrases to say to their friends or family to show off and stuff, or she translated English blog comments that weren’t just “So cute! I love you!!” or the like. All the members knew what those meant, their English wasn’t really that bad.

There was also the one time she translated a love letter.

When she joined Morning Musume, she learned that even though dating is prohibited in idol groups, if you’re sneaky enough, you won’t get in a scandal. Most idols, past or present, have dated during their time as an idol. Sometimes, the other members knew. Sometimes, they didn’t. And honestly, Miki was kind of happy to know that, because she kind of had a crush on someone and she kind of wanted to confess to them.

The love letter wasn’t hers, though. It was her senpai’s, Ishida Ayumi. At first, she didn’t know whom it was addressed to, because Ayumi was either too embarrassed to tell her, judging by her blush, or she didn’t trust Miki enough yet. Miki wouldn’t have been surprised if it were the latter, she did kind of look and act smug.

“Nonaka? How is the translation going?”

Ayumi entered the room she was in, reminding her to translate. She had wandered off.

“...It’s going, yeah. I think I’m gonna finish it in a few minutes, actually. It’s not gonna be long, is that okay?”

“It’s alright. Thanks, Nonaka-chan.”

“No problem. I’ll text you when it’s done, how about that?”

“Sounds good.”

Ayumi left the room smiling. Miki still wondered whom the letter was for, that they were so special to receive a letter in English. She wondered if she had found a foreign boyfriend, but then she realised that if she had, she would probably know enough English to write him a love letter - which she clearly doesn’t. She got back to translating.

_I know we should be rivals, yet I can’t help but think of you as more than that. At first, I thought I just wanted to be your best friend, I wanted us to share everything and never betray each other, grow old together… Then, I realised that I actually wanted more than that, much more. At first it was just minor things, the desire for your touch, just a hug or a clasp of the hand. I tried to brush it off, but then I started noticing your lips. Your thin lips… I really wanted to kiss them softly, even though I’ve never kissed anyone before. I started hearing your voice when no one was talking, that’s how much I wanted you to talk to me. Your last hug kept tickling my skin even after you let go. Whenever I closed my eyes, your shy smile popped into my mind. I started dreaming of you, of us, together. I realised I was in love with you, and to be honest, I’m happy with that. Forgive me for not being able to confess to you face to face, I am not brave enough for that. I just hope that, reading this, you’re thinking about me, about being in my arms, about kissing me. I hope you feel the same. I’m sorry that I’m not going to sign this. I just wanted you to know that a certain person feels this way about you, and I may tell you who this is when I gather enough courage to do so. I think you may be the love of my life._

Miki put down her pen, because Ayumi requested for it to be written by hand, calligraphically. It was hard to preserve Ayumi’s original writing, but she did her best. The person she was giving the letter to would probably never see the original.

Miki took her phone and opened her conversation with Ayumi. She opened her conversation with Ayumi and texted her. _I finished translating, can you come pick the letter up?_

She took a few minutes to respond; she tends to be slow at answering messages. _Now?_

Miki rolled her eyes. _No, dumbass, in a year._

She realised too late that Ayumi might be too stupid to pick up sarcasm via text message, she sometimes couldn’t pick it up as it was. Oops. She replied faster than expected, though, which was quite a relief. She assured Miki that she was coming then, which was even more of a relief. Wow, she picked up the sarcasm.

She put her phone down and waited. To pass the time, she started reading the letter again, checking for any errors. She also tried guessing whom the letter was addressed to, but it was too hard to figure out. Ayumi had friends out of Morning Musume, and Miki barely knew any of the other members’ friends, outside of the band. The guy was quite lucky, though, Ayumi was a nice person.

Someone knocked at the door.

“Come in!” Miki said.

Ayumi entered the room. Her short hair was tied back in a low ponytail and she was a little sweaty, which could only mean one thing: she had been dancing.

“Practicing with Sayashi?” Miki asked as she handed her the letter.

“Yes, actually. And thanks, this means a lot to me, Chel.”

“My name’s Miki.”

“Same thing. See you at the rehearsals, then. Thanks a lot.”

Miki smiled. “No problem. See you Ayumin.”

“...Hey, this isn’t a blog post of mine.”

They both laughed and Ayumi left the room. Miki took her English books and continued studying. Even though living in the US made her able to talk in English, she still needed to improve and she knew it. She wanted to become Hello! Project's main translator, or even Up Front's, after her graduation.

The next day, after a long and exhausting dance routine, Riho came up to her. _Odd_ , she thought to herself. Riho didn't talk to her much, but it wasn't a big deal. Despite there not being a big age difference between the two of them, they didn't have much in common. It wasn't a tragedy, though. Maybe they would find something in common later on, maybe not. They still got along, though.

"Miki? Can I talk to you?" Her tone denoted seriousness.

"What is it, Riho?"

"I received something written in English, I was wondering if you could translate it. I don't know what it says... And it's written cursively, I don't understand cursive handwriting."

She handed her a folded paper.

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled.

"Thanks, Miki." She ruffled her hair and smiled too. "I knew I could count on you."

Riho left and Miki looked at the paper. She started reading.

_I know we should be rivals, yet I can’t help but think of you as more than that. At first, I thought I just wanted..._

Wait.

This is familiar.

She clearly recognised her handwriting. Not only that, it was her words. Oh, Ayumi... You screwed up big time. Ah, Miki could blackmail her with this... Having romantic feelings for another member wasn't forbidden, as far as she knew, and Ayumi and Riho would actually make a cute couple together, though... She balanced all the options in her mind. If she did tell Riho about the letter being from Ayumi, Ayumi could get mad at her, since she wanted the letter to be kept anonymous. If she didn't tell Riho, they would never make a couple, or at least not in the near future. She could talk it out with Ayumi, that would be the best option. She took out her phone and, when she made sure no one could hear, she called her.

"Hi, Miki, did something happen?"

"Actually, yes. Can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to you."

Ayumi went silent for a few seconds.

"...Alright. Where?"

"Let's go to that Café we all went to after Michishige's graduation. It's quite silent in the noon."

"Okay, sounds good. See you there."

"See you Ayumin!" She said jokingly and hung up.

Miki gathered her things and put on her coat. She left the studio and headed to the café. It wasn't too far away, so she didn't bother taking the cab or anything. She put in her earphones and walked at a pace according to the music. If it were a slow song, her steps got smaller and lazier, If it were an upbeat song, she walked fast, maybe even slightly dancing. When she arrived, Ayumi was already inside, sipping from a cup of... something. She couldn't tell from the outside. She entered the café and sat down in front of Ayumi.

"Hey, Miki."

"Hey. I was just given this."

She handed her the letter. Ayumi recognised it immediately and her eyes widened. She covered her hand with her mouth and blushed up to her ears.

"F-from whom?"

"From Sayashi. And she said it was given to her. So... Why don't you tell her directly? Or sign yourself on the letter? It's a beautiful letter."

"...I'm scared of ruining our friendship... I like what we have, but I want more... What if she isn't even gay?"

"Weren't she gay, she wouldn't touch Fukumura so much."

"Then what if she has something with Fukuchan? I'm scared, Miki..."

Miki smiled and sat next to her. Her drink was tea, and it smelled fruity. She patted Ayumi's hair and ruffled it slightly; she didn't want to ruin it. She looked into her eyes.

"Ayumi, you are a wonderful person. If she doesn't accept your love, she is stupid. Go and confess to her."

Ayumi was ready to cry. Tears welled up in her eyes. _Goddamit, woman, get it together, you're eighteen years old, not an infatuated thirteen year old kid who just entered puberty._

"...I'm going to give her the original version and sign myself... Thanks..."

And so she did. Now, at the summer campfire, Ayumi is sitting next to Riho, holding her hand and smiling at each other. Miki was happy for them, and happy that she could help their relationship bloom beautifully, like a rare flower.

Sometimes, life can be truly challenging. The decisions you have to make can be either catastrophic or truly beautiful. This time, it turned out to be a good decision.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated~


End file.
